


i'll take care of you

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: Josh takes care of a sick baby Tyler.





	i'll take care of you

Josh groaned when he felt someone poke his shoulder. He didn’t think anything of it and just ignored it. He had been in a deep sleep... and he just wanted to return to that again. 

It’s only a few seconds later when there’s a hand tapping his chest now, more urgently, and a loud sniffle followed by a whimper. 

Shit — Tyler. 

Josh was half asleep and it didn’t even register to him that he might need something! “Ty? What is it, sweetie?” He opens his eyes then, only to see his boyfriend looking down on him with a runny nose and his face all puffy. The poor thing was in tears — it seems like he had gotten sick overnight. 

Tyler had a headache last night, but Josh didn’t think he was actually getting sick. His baby had fallen asleep while regressed, and since he was crying now it seems like he hasn’t aged up. That’ll make getting him to take medicine a lot harder, but Josh doesn’t mind. 

He sits up and feels Tyler’s forehead. “Oh, Ty — you’re burning up,” he frowned, and the little just let out another quiet sob. 

“Sicky!” He whined and buried his head in the crook of Josh’s neck. Though it was gross since his wet nose was touching his skin, Josh just lets him stay and he rubs his back. 

“I’m sorry, bub... where do you feel sick?” Josh pulled back a bit so he could see him better. Tyler pointed to his head first — then his nose, throat, and tummy. Ah... so this won’t just be a little cold. 

“Aw, my poor baby,” Josh kisses his forehead. “I’m gonna go get the thermometer so we can check your temperature,” he says, but Tyler whines loudly and clutches onto Josh. 

“No!! Stay! Daddy, don’t go!” He’s sobbing harder now, and Josh is quick to hold him again to calm him down. He can tell Tyler is having trouble breathing through his nose, and through his mouth must be no better since his throat hurts. 

“I gotcha, baby... I’ll just bring you with me, okay?” He waits for Tyler’s timid nod before he stands up and hoists his boy into his arms. Thank god he’s in enough shape for this. 

He heads for the bathroom and turns on the light before setting Tyler down on the counter. He kisses the little’s forehead again since he knows extra affection helps him feel better when he’s like this. Josh then grabs the thermometer and turns back to Tyler. “You know the drill, hun. Under your tongue,” he says and sticks it in Tyler’s mouth. 

While they wait for the thermometer to beep, Josh grabs a tissue and wipes Tyler’s nose for him. Once he’s done doing that, there beep sounds out and he removes the thermometer from his baby’s mouth. “Yep, you have a little fever,” he sighed. “It’s not too bad though.” He checks his watch to see the time — 6:37am. Ugh. “It’s still really early, bub. How about we go downstairs and sleep on the couch for a while? If you can’t sleep then daddy will put on a movie for you.”

Tyler nodded slowly, but there was still a pout on his face. Josh frowned... he hates seeing his boy so sad. But all he can do for now is try and get him comfortable, so he grabs some medicine out of the cabinet before he picks Tyler back up and they head downstairs. 

Once in the living room, he carefully sets Tyler down on the couch, who once again whines loudly and starts to tear up. “Stay,” he sniffled and reached to grab Josh. 

Josh gave him a sad smile and held his hands gently, giving each one a kiss. “I’m just gonna go get you some water, Ty-Ty. I need two hands for that... I’ll be back in a minute.” He picks up one of Tyler’s stuffies that was on the floor and gives it to him to hold while he’s gone. 

Josh is true to his word, coming back in just about a minute with two sippy cups — one with water and one with juice. Tyler is quick to forget about his stuffie when he sees his daddy, discarding it and raising his arms weakly. Josh smiles and sits down next to him, taking the medicine out and handing Tyler the cup with the juice. “You can take your medicine with your juice because I know it tastes icky, but then you have to drink lots of water,” he tells him, but Tyler glares when he hears the word “medicine.” Josh chuckles, “I know how you feel about that, but it’s what’s gonna help you feel better!”

“But— But!!! But my tummy hurts,” he frowned. He doesn’t want to take the medicine... he knows he has to, but he really doesn’t want to right now because he’s afraid he’ll just throw it right up. 

“I know, baby. But this will help that!” Josh insists and hands him the medicine. Tyler still isn’t happy about it, but he listens to his daddy and takes it, making a disgusted face before washing it down with his juice. 

Josh smiles and takes the sippy cup from Tyler when he’s done and sets it on the coffee table. “That’s my good boy. Let’s try and go back to sleep, okay?” 

Tyler nods and yawns a little. Josh lays down with him then, adjusting the little so he’s laying down on top of him. Tyler quickly nuzzles into Josh’s chest, gripping his shirt in his fist. The older man grabs the blanket that’s folded over the back of the couch and pulls it over the two of them. “Sweet dreams. I love you,” Josh whispers to Tyler, but his baby has already fallen asleep. Josh is surprised, but he’s glad. He knows the boy needs lots of rest. It doesn’t take long for Josh to fall back asleep either. 

Unfortunately, Tyler doesn’t sleep for long. He wakes up about a half hour later, whining quietly and clutching his stomach. He’s dizzy, sweaty, and uncomfortable. He feels so, so nauseous and he knows he’s gonna be sick.

He poked Josh’s cheek, needing him to wake up. The man hums in his sleep, but doesn’t stir. Tyler whines louder, moving to sit up. His head is pounding and he can feel his stomach swirling. “Daddy,” he says as loud as he can — his throat hurts too much. Josh still doesn’t move. Sometimes Tyler really hates how heavy of a sleeper he is. “Daddy!” He says more urgently this time, starting to sob. He knows he won’t be able to make it to the bathroom by himself, or even the trash can in the kitchen — he doesn’t know what to do. 

Luckily it only takes Josh to hear a few of Tyler’s sobs for him to wake up. “Ty!” He slurs, trying to fully wake himself up. “What is it, honey?” But his baby doesn’t even have to answer because Josh sees the way Tyler has his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Oh—“ Josh tries to be quick, hurrying off the couch and then he goes to pick the little up. 

Tyler tries to protest because at this point he feels far too sick. “No!” But it’s too late, Josh is already hoisting him up on his hip. The movement is far too quick for Tyler and his stomach flips, causing him to throw up all over Josh’s shirt. 

Josh is disgusted — it’s hard not to be. But he doesn’t blame Tyler at all and just tries to comfort him through it. He tries to block out the smell and hurries Tyler to the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry!” Tyler cries, getting sobs caught in his throat. “Didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, daddy!” He didn’t want to do that! He tried to warn him, but failed. He just wanted to be a good boy and not make a mess. But now he’s crying so hard he feels even more sick, and Josh gets him in front of the toilet right in time for him to throw up again. 

“Shhh, honey. It’s okay,” Josh assures him and rubs his back as his boy gags. “I know you didn’t mean to, darling. It’s my fault and I’m sorry for that.” He quickly discards his dirty shirt then and tosses it aside to deal with later. He brushes Tyler’s hair off his forehead from where it’s sticking with sweat. 

Josh continues to talk to him as he throws up, eventually getting him to calm down. He’s still crying softly, but Josh expected that. After a few more minutes, Tyler seems to be done. “You all finished, bub?” Josh asks just to confirm. 

Tyler nods once and sniffles, looking up at Josh with tired, puffy eyes. His nose is running again. Josh frowns and goes to clean up his face and then helps him stand, letting him go to the sink to rinse his mouth. He holds him upright since Tyler feels so weak. 

After that, Josh knows he needs to get Tyler’s fever down. His skin feels much, much warmer than earlier. “Let’s get you in the bath, okay? You’ll feel soooo much better.”

Tyler doesn’t say anything, just huffs to show Josh that he heard him. He leans against his daddy while the tub is being filled, and Josh peels off Tyler’s pajamas, discarding his diaper. 

He helps him step into the water, and Tyler instantly shivers. He makes grabby hands at Josh again — he wants him in the bath with him. And how can Josh deny that face? He quickly undresses and gets in behind Tyler, pulling his baby up so he can rest against his chest. “This okay, honey?”

Tyler hummed in response, nuzzling into Josh’s chest. “Cold,” he pouts and shivers again. 

Josh wraps his arms him and holds him close. “I know, I’m sorry, sweetie. You’ll feel a little better after this, I promise.” He kissed his forehead and just sat with him there for a minute. 

Eventually he sits up a bit, bringing Tyler with him so he can wash his hair and body. The little doesn’t help in any way, but Josh is used to bathing him when he’s regressed. Besides, Tyler is so sick Josh wouldn’t expect him to help. No, he just stays limp against Josh, which does make it more difficult, but he manages. 

Once he’s done cleaning him up, Josh reaches past Tyler to pull the plug to drain the tub. “Alright, my handsome boy. Let’s get ya out of here!” Josh stands and steps out before picking Tyler back up. He grabs a towel from the rack and heads to their bedroom. 

Josh sets Tyler in the middle of the bed, not caring that it’s making everything wet — he’ll change the sheets and such once he can get Tyler to sleep for a bit. It’s much easier to dry him off this way, and he makes sure he does it well. He knows Tyler hates not properly drying off after a shower or bath. 

Once that’s done, he grabs a fresh diaper for his boy and tapes it onto him. After throwing on boxers and a pair of sweatpants for himself, he leaves Tyler in just his diaper and picks him up once again, grunting a bit — his arms are getting a little sore. He doesn’t usually carry him around like this for so long.

He grabs Tyler’s favorite onesie on his way out of the room, as well as his favorite fluffy blanket. Tyler rests his head on Josh’s shoulder, eyes only half open because he’s getting sleepy again. Though he does show confusion on his face when he sees they’ve entered the laundry room. 

“Gonna put your onesie and blankie in the dryer for a few minutes so you can be extra cozy,” Josh explains to him and does just that. He kisses Tyler’s head while they wait, the little sniffling quietly when his nose starts to run. Josh is prepared though — he takes out a tissue and has Tyler blow his nose into it. He sings to him quietly to keep him occupied.

After a couple minutes, Josh turns off the dryer and retrieves the blanket and onesie. Ah, they feel so warm! He knows Tyler will love this and it should put him right to sleep. Thank god... he knows his baby needs it. 

Once back in the living room, Josh dresses Tyler again, zipping up the soft onesie. His baby coos, smiling a little bit. Josh gives Tyler his sippy cup so he can try and get him to drink more. 

When he goes to sit with Tyler on the couch, the little climbs right into his lap. Josh smiles softly and kisses the tip of his nose. “Hi, baby. Feeling a little better?”

Tyler shrugged. That’s a good enough answer for Josh... at least his baby doesn’t have to throw up again. He grabs the blanket then and wraps it around Tyler’s shoulders like a cocoon. 

The little hums. “Daaaddy,” he whines quietly, “sleepy.” He pouts, barely able to focus his eyes on Josh. 

Josh laughs softly. “Alright, sweetheart. You can sleep,” he told him and laid back in the throw pillows, taking the sippy cup from Tyler and putting it on the floor next to the couch. He resumes their position from earlier with Tyler’s head on his chest. 

Tyler snuggled close to him, giving Josh’s bare chest a small kiss before he closed his eyes. He’s so grateful for him... he may not be able to say it in many words now, but once he ages up he’ll likely repeatedly thank him for taking care of him and Josh will have to force him to shut up. It happens often. 

“I love you, daddy,” Tyler whispered, so tired that he could barely speak. 

Josh smiled and kissed Tyler’s head. “I love you too, honeybun,” he replied, rubbing his boy’s back to keep him comfortable. 

A teeny tiny smile found it’s way onto Tyler’s lips before he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests!
> 
> <3


End file.
